Ultimate Imposter/Image Gallery
|-| Design= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa 2 Character Illustration - Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Character illustration by Rui KomatsuzakiDengekiOnline: 【まり探】ネタバレギリギリのトークが飛び出したPSP『スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園』発売記念発表会レポート (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Byakuya Togami.png|''Danganronpa 2'' design sketches''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' in-game concept art gallery Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Imposter.png|''Danganronpa 2'' design sketches''Danganronpa 1.2 Official Setting Materials Collection'' (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book) Danganronpa 2 Imposter Concept - DR2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2'' design sketches''Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection'' (Danganronpa 2 art book) Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Imposter (Profile).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Arc design profile Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Imposter (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Arc design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Imposter (Final).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Arc design sketches''Danganronpa 3'' limited edition release booklet Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Imposter (Undisguised) (Final).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Arc Undisgused design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Imposter (Despair design sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Future Arc Despair design sketches Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa 2 - Early Promotional Material (August 4th 2011) (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 2'' early promotional material (04 AUG 2011)Famitsu: ポップな見た目と、予測不能なストーリーで多くのファンを獲得した“推理アクション”ゲーム『ダンガンロンパ 希望の学園と絶望の高校生』。その続編である『スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園』の製作が決定。 (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 - Early Promotional Material (August 4th 2011) (6).jpg|''Danganronpa 2'' early promotional material (04 AUG 2011) Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Imposter Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2'' character profile overview'Scan Credit:' [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72832828415/twogami-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Imposter Character Design Profile Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2'' design profile and key characteristics Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Imposter.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Imposter (Undisguised).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Arc Undisgused early design sketches Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Design Sketch Cels (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Arc design sketch cel'mandarake.co.jp:' ダンガンロンパ3 -The End of 希望ヶ峰学園- 設定 |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Byakuya Togami Ultimate Imposter Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Byakuya Togami Ultimate Imposter Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Byakuya Togami Ultimate Imposter True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Byakuya Togami Ultimate Imposter True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Byakuya Togami (Imposter) English Game Introduction.png|Ultimate Imposter's Introduction (English) Danganronpa 2 Byakuya Togami Ultimate Imposter Talent Intro Japanese.png|Ultimate Imposter's Introduction (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Prologue).png|Prologue (End - Silhouette) Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 CG - Mikan Tsumuki clumsily tripping and falling.png|Witnessing Mikan trip into a compromising pose Danganronpa 2 CG - The Imposter eating while Akane and Mahiru watch.png|Eating the meat on the skewers Danganronpa 2 CG - The Ultimate Imposter's body discovery.png|The Ultimate Imposter's corpse Danganronpa 2 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 1) (1).png|Monokuma File (Chapter 1; English) Danganronpa 2 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 1) (2).png|Monokuma File (Chapter 1; English) Chapter 5 Ultimate Imposter's Unknown Identity File.png|The Ultimate Imposter's student profile. Other Content Danganronpa 2 - Lodge - Ultimate Imposter.png|Ultimate Imposter's lodge Danganronpa 2 Pixel Graphic Banner.png|Pixel cast bannerDanganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' in-game concept art gallery Report Card Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Ultimate Imposter's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (Deceased) Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Ultimate Imposter's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Chapter 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - Previous Killing Games Flashbacks (6).png|Previous Killing Games Flashback Ultimate Imposter's Ultimate Death Card Machine card sets from ''Danganronpa V3's bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Byakuya Togami (Imposter) N ENG.png|N Rarity (English) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Byakuya Togami (Imposter) S ENG.png|S Rarity (English) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Byakuya Togami (Imposter) U ENG.png|U Rarity (English) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Byakuya Togami (Imposter) N JPN.png|N Rarity (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Byakuya Togami (Imposter) S JPN.png|S Rarity (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Byakuya Togami (Imposter) U JPN.png|U Rarity (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Byakuya Togami (Imposter) N FR.png|N Rarity (French) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Byakuya Togami (Imposter) S FR.png|S Rarity (French) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Byakuya Togami (Imposter) U FR.png|U Rarity (French) ''Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle was a Japan-only iOS/Android collectible card RPG developed by Spike Chunsoft. Below are Ultimate Imposter's cards which were featured in the game. Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 041 - Byakuya Togami (Imposter) - 1 Star.jpg|Card #041 (★1) Byakuya Togami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 109 - Byakuya Togami (Imposter) - 4 Star.jpg|Card #109 (★4) Byakuya Togami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 110 - Byakuya Togami (Imposter) - 5 Star.jpg|Card #110 (★5) Byakuya Togami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 309 - Byakuya Togami (Imposter) - 4 Star.jpg|Card #309 (★4) Byakuya Togami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 310 - Byakuya Togami (Imposter) - 5 Star.jpg|Card #310 (★5) Byakuya Togami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 345 - Byakuya Togami (Imposter) - 5 Star.jpg|Card #345 (★5) Byakuya Togami Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 346 - Byakuya Togami (Imposter) - 6 Star.jpg|Card #346 (★6) Byakuya Togami |-| DR3= =''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc= Openings Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - OP 01 (Textless) (17).png|OP 01 Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - OP 01 (Textless) (18).png|OP 01 Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - OP 01 (Textless) (23).png|OP 01 Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - OP 01 (Textless) (24).png|OP 01 Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - OP 02 (16).png|OP 02 Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - OP 02 (17).png|OP 02 Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - OP 02 (22).png|OP 02 Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - OP 02 (23).png|OP 02 Episode 01 Ultimate Imposter introduction.jpg|Ultimate Imposter panicked when he heard someone knocked his apartment's door. Ultimate Imposter attempted escape.jpg|Ultimate Imposter attempted to escape from their homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Yukizome tied Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Ultimate Imposter failed to escape from Chisa. Class 77th.jpg|Ultimate Imposter gathered with their classmates in the class. Episode 02 Chiaki UI.png|Ultimate Imposter and Chiaki Nanami isolate themselves from the rest of the class. Episode 03 Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc (Episode 03) - Intro (15).png Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc (Episode 03) - Fuyuhiko and Peko Discuss Natsumi (2).png Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|The Ultimate Imposter attended Chisa's welcome back party. Ryota & UI.png|Ultimate Imposter tries to convince Ryota to pace himself. Imposter brought Tsumiki.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter brought Mikan Tsumiki to Ryota's dorm. Mikan nursing Ryota back to health.png|Mikan nursing Ryota back to health. Ryota meets UI.png|Ryota meets Ultimate Imposter. Impostor as Twogami.png|The Imposter as Byakuya Togami in a flashback. Imposter Twogami DR3.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter's (as Byakuya) introduction. Mikan thanking Imposter.PNG|Mikan thanks the Ultimate Imposter for saying he trusts her. Episode 07 Imposter asking Tsumiki.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter telling Mikan Tsumiki that Ryota is gone. Episode 08 Imposter asking Nagito.png|The Ultimate Imposter asking Nagito about Mikan's whereabouts. Episode 09 Imposterrealface.png|The Ultimate Imposter shows his true face to his classmates. Episode 10 Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|The Ultimate Imposter mesmerized while watching Chiaki suffer during her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|The Ultimate Imposter crying after witnessing Chiaki's death. Class 77 Despair.png|Ultimate Imposter and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Imposter.JPG|The Ultimate Imposter is now brainwashed. They tearfully express that they could 'become anyone' they wanted, even president. At this point in time they are holding a Chicken Bucket. Endings Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - ED (Textless) (10).png Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - ED (Textless) (11).png Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - ED (Textless) (13).png Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - ED (Textless) (14).png Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - ED (Textless) (19).png Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) - ED (Textless) (21).png ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Hope Arc |Ultimate Imposter lends Kyosuke a helping hand whilst impersonating him. Class 77-B.jpg|The Ultimate Imposter and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Imposter comforting Mitarai.JPG|Ultimate Imposter comforts Ryota. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Ultimate Imposter and his classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Ultimate Imposter pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Ibuki, Ryota, Imposter.png|Ibuki force feeds Ryota while Ultimate Imposter smiles after Ryota recalled his motto. =''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc= Episode 01 Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc (Episode 01) - Intro (15).png Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc (Episode 01) - Intro (16).png Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc (Episode 01) - Intro (17).png Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc (Episode 01) - Intro (18).png Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc (Episode 01) - Makoto arriving (6).png =''Monokuma Gekijō= ''Mirai Zappu no Susume Danganronpa 3 - Monokuma Gekijō - First Skit (17).png Danganronpa 3 - Monokuma Gekijō - First Skit (18).png Danganronpa 3 - Monokuma Gekijō - First Skit (19).png |-| DR2.5= =''Super Danganronpa 2.5''= Danganronpa 2.5 - (OVA) Nagito with his classmates in Homeroom (2).png Danganronpa 2.5 - (OVA) Kazuichi's funeral (4).png Danganronpa 2.5 - (OVA) Nagito regaining his memories (20).png Danganronpa 2.5 - (OVA) Nagito regaining his memories (26).png Danganronpa 2.5 - (OVA) Nagito waking up in reality (10).png |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015)= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) was a live action stage play adaptation of the second Danganronpa game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. During the 2015 run, the Ultimate Imposter was portrayed by actor Yōsuke Nishi. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015) Yōsuke Nishi as Ultimate Imposter Promo.jpg|Nishi as the Ultimate Imposter =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 was a second run of the original stage play produced after the success of the original Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE. During the 2017 run, the Ultimate Imposter was portrayed by returning actor Yōsuke Nishi. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2017) Yōsuke Nishi as Ultimate Imposter Promo.jpg|Nishi as the Ultimate Imposter |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami (Imposter).png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Byakuya Togami (Imposter).png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Byakuya Togami (Imposter).png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Ryota Mitarai (Imposter) Early.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile (1st Version "SHSL Animator")NBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Ryota Mitarai (Imposter).png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile (2nd Version "SHSL Imposter")NBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website] Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Ultimate Imposter.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality Quiz[http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/special/index02000000.html Japanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc)] Wallpapers Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Byakuya Togami 1024x768.jpg|1024x768Web MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 promotional website Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Byakuya Togami 1280x1024.jpg|1280x1024 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Byakuya Togami 1920x1200.jpg|1920x1200 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Background Byakuya Togami.jpg|Twitter Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Facebook Cover 01.jpg|Facebook Cover Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Danganronpa 1.2 Wallpaper - Group - Japanese (1024 x 720).jpg|PC'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website] (1024x720) Danganronpa 1.2 Wallpaper - Group - Japanese (1280 x 1024).jpg|PC (1280x1024) Danganronpa 1.2 Wallpaper - Group - Japanese (1920 x 1200).jpg|PC (1920x1200) Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Byakuya Togami (Pixel).jpg|Twitter Icon (JP) Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Byakuya Togami (Sprite).jpg|Twitter Icon (JP) Merchandise One Coin Mini Twogami.jpg|Minifigure (One Coin) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Ultimate Imposter.png|Keychain (Ascii Media Works) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Ultimate Imposter and Teruteru Hanamura.jpg|Strap (Minna no Kuji) D4 Series Rubberstraps Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Strap (D4 Series) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 1 (1).jpeg|Clearfile'Danganronpa.com:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/comiket/85/ Danganronpa Merchandise from Comiket 85] (Japanese) (Comiket 85) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 1 (3).jpeg|Clearfile (Comiket 85) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 4 (4).jpeg|Clearfile (Unknown Comiket) Danganronpa 2 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa 2 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa 2 - Tapestry (Remnants of Despair) - Minna no Kuji.jpg|Poster (Minna no Kuji) Danganronpa 3 - Tapestry (Remnants of Despair) - Tokyo Game Show 2016.jpg|Wall Tapestry'ameblo.jp:' 希望ヶ峰学園購買部　TGS出張所 (Tokyo Game Show 2016 Merchandise) (Tokyo Game Show 2016) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Mug (1).jpg|Mug (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Mug (2).jpg|Mug (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack) Pre-Order Incentives Danganronpa 2 Pre-order Neowing Mousepad.jpg|Mousepad (DR2) (Neowing)4gamer: 「スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園」の店舗別予約特典が明らかに。モノクマとモノミの着ボイス配信がモバイルサイトでスタート (Japanese) Pre-Release Material :On March 26th, 2016, several Japanese news outlets announced the voice cast for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc and provided a key art illustration for promotion. Danganronpa 3 - Promotional Despair Arc Key Art.jpg|First promotional key art for Despair Arcdengekionline.com: アニメ『ダンガンロンパ３』、『未来編』、『絶望編』は前代未聞の同週W放送に決定！　主要キャストも公開！ (First promotional key art for Despair Arc) (26 MAR 2016) Early Promotional Stills DR2 Early Promotional Ingame Image 08.jpg|Early in-game image'4gamer:' 「スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園」，事件捜査後に実施される「学級裁判」の仕組みや「推理アクション」の情報を公開 (Japanese) (11 JULY 2012) DR2 Early Promotional Ingame Image 16.jpg|Early in-game image (11 JULY 2012) Other Promotional Collaborations Danganronpa Namjatown Event 2014 - Poster.jpg|Namjatown Event 2014 Poster |-| Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 01.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 02.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 03.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 05.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 03 March.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 05 May.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 09 September.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 11 November.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - March and April Page.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Future Arc 2017 calendar Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - July and August Page.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Future Arc 2017 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 12 December 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 01 January 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 03 March 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 04 April 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 05 May 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Box Art Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair Box Art - PSP - Japan.jpg|''Danganronpa 2'' Japanese cover Super Danganronpa 2 Another Story CD Cover Peach Version.png|''Danganronpa Another Story (Peach)'' front cover Super Danganronpa 2 Voice from Radio Station Vol.2 - Cover.jpg|''Super Danganronpa 2: Voice from Radio Station Vol.2'' coverf Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 6 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 6 (Standard) Art Book Material Super Danganronpa 2 Art Book (Front Cover).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials CollectionSuper Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa 2 art book) Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Bonus Art - Hajime Nagito Imposter Monokuma.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Arc Bonus Art''Danganronpa 3'' limited edition release booklet Magazine Scans Danganronpa 1.2 Reload - Famitsu 1295 October 10th, 2013 - Reversible Cover (2).jpg|Reversible Cover Bonus'Famitsu:' 週刊ファミ通10月10日（木）発売号は『ダンガンロンパ1・2 Reload』の着せ替えジャケット付き！ (Japanese) October 10th, 2013 Other Scans Danganronpa 2 Japanese PSP Booklet Cover.png|''Danganronpa 2'' Japanese PSP Booklet Cover Danganronpa 2 Japanese PSP Booklet 02.png|''Danganronpa 2'' Japanese PSP Booklet Page References ru:Галерея:Абсолютный Самозванец es:Galería:Ultimate Imposter